Morning
by Alternative artist
Summary: This is a one shot of Ste and Brendan following the events from the night before.


Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to Hollyoaks

Summary: This is a one shot of Ste and Brendan. The morning after the night before.

Brendan had re-entered his bedroom after returning from the toilet and closed the door behind him. He immediately went straight to his bed, removed the pair of black boxer shorts he was wearing , pulled the covers and went straight into his bed and moved towards the sleeping figure that had spent the night with him. Brendan was trying to wake the man from his slumber by planting soft kisses on his neck while saying his name.

"Steven ….Steven" Brendan had said while placing his left arm on his pillow and his hand supporting his head while his right hand was caressing Ste's body starting from his chest and right down to Ste's crotch . Ste awoke immediately after Brendan had started cupping Ste's testicles.

"Fuck what's time? I'm proper gonna be late for work" Ste said and tried to get out of bed, until Brendan had stopped him by placing his hand on Ste's chest to stop him from leaving.

"It's Sunday ye don't work Sunday's "Brendan had said while looking into Ste's beautiful blue eyes while smiling at the man in front of him while having ideas of what him and Ste should be doing on a Sunday morning not only in his bed but also in various places in his house. Seeing Brendan smiling genuinely at Ste had shown Ste that Brendan had not only accepted the fact that not only he was gay but also accepted that Ste had wanted Brendan for who he was despite his flaws and the mistakes he made in the past two years he had known Brendan.

Since Brendan's accident in late September, Ste had witnessed a change in Brendan before his very eyes he had become much calmer version of himself, he had tried to sort out the mistakes he had made in the past by making amends with the people he had loved but hurt the most including Ste which lead to Ste falling in love with Brendan Brady even more than he had done when he and Brendan had first kissed in the Brady house hold, despite being in a relationship with Doug and lying to himself that he was completely over Brendan. This lead to Ste making one of the most toughest decisions in all his twenty two years of living, when faced with the decision of being in a relationship with Doug and being in a loveless marriage or being in a relationship with Brendan and standing by him despite the hurt and pain they had inflicted on one another, Ste went with his heart and had chosen Brendan for better or for worse.

That decision changed not only Ste's life but also Brendan's life for the better, this had shown Brendan that Ste wanted him for him and not as a rebound when things got tough in Ste's life or even as a rebound which then lead to more misery when Ste regretted his actions when he had giving in to his repressed desire for Brendan. The decision that made was unfortunately on the day that him and Douglas were getting married, Ste and Doug knew this was a relationship that was of inconvenience and even at one point Doug even knew that Ste had still harboured feelings for Brendan and had giving up the fight when he had left Ste after Ste had admitted his feeling's for Brendan at the registry office while Brendan was there. Ste had admitted at that moment that not only was he still in love with Brendan but he also stated that nothing and no one was going to get in his way of him being happy, a statement he had mainly aimed at Amy, Texas, Leanne and Cheryl who he had known where doing everything in their power to keep Ste from being happy by emotionally blackmailing him when it came to his love life, Amy in particular but even these women knew this was a losing battle and accepted the fact that Ste Still loved Brendan and vice versa.

"So do you regret what had happened yesterday?" Brendan had asked while looking at Ste's face while making himself comfortable in his bed while caressing Ste's stomach.

"No" Ste had said without any hesitation and not thinking about his answer to Brendan's question to which Brendan had nodded and said "Good" to Ste's answer.

"Do you regret anything that had happened yesterday" Ste had asked Brendan.

"I don't do regrets Steven but the only thing I do regret is how I hurt ye in the past. " Brendan had said with such honesty which then leads to Ste repositioning himself from lying down on the bed so his body was touching Brendan's, wrapping his left arm around Brendan's back and then kissing Brendan on the right side of his face, to which Brendan ducked his head down looked at Ste in those blue eyes of his and giving him a little smile.

Ste had then placed a kiss on Brendan's lips to which Brendan had responded by kissing Ste back. The kiss had led to a kiss that had fire passion and intensity yet it was gentle as well as tender at the same time. Brendan had then pulled Ste on top of him and not breaking away from the kiss, Ste took hold of Brendan's hands which were firmly on Ste's arse cheeks , took them into his own and placing them above Brendan's head , Brendan had then let go of Ste's hands and placing them under his head . Ste had stopped kissing Brendan's lips and started to kiss the right side of Brendan's neck and working his way down by planting soft kisses on Brendan's chest which made Brendan's nine inch dick hard. Ste then started licking and teasing Brendan's nipples before he restarted kissing his chest and then his stomach, Ste had stuck his tongue out and licked the hair on Brendan's stomach and worked his way down Brendan's crotch. He had then removed the covers of Brendan's bed so he could see Brendan's dick in front of him. Ste put his face in Brendan's dick, took it in his hands and then licked the vain on Brendan's dick slowly which made Brendan moan with pleasure as well as making him fully erect.

Ste had then opened his mouth and started sucking on Brendan's dick slowly before going faster than he had ever done before. This was making Brendan moan to the point that he could feel his eyes going in the back of his head but he was about to cum in Ste's mouth. Ste then realised that Brendan was about to cum in his mouth and stopped sucking him off and had then started to lick Brendan's stomach slowly, reaching to that hairy chest of Brendan's that Ste loved before licking the right side of Brendan's neck, an experience that made Brendan felt like he had died and gone to heaven, after licking Brendan's neck Ste had then planted a small kiss on Brendan's lips.

"Don't cum just yet Mr Brady" Ste had said before planting a kiss on Brendan's cheek and then whispered in Brendan's right ear which made Brendan's dick harder than ever before, especially when Ste called Brendan Mr Brady.

"I want you to cum while your fucking me" Ste had whispered to which Brendan had nodded.

Ste kissed Brendan again on the lips while Ste was lying on top of Brendan; Brendan's hands were caressing Ste's back while Ste's were placed on Brendan's face. The kiss between Brendan and Ste was different than to any of the other kisses at the start of the morning, this time it was with mouth's open that made Ste hard and moan in Brendan's mouth which lead to Ste lying on his back when Brendan had placed him there the moment he felt Ste's erection almost digging into his stomach. Brendan had returned the favour of Ste pleasuring him by kissing and licking Ste's golden body, slowly to start with that made Ste moan Brendan's name in ecstasy. Brendan had then started to kiss Ste's stomach down before reaching to Ste's dick. Brendan had then licked Ste's dick and licking the head before putting it in his mouth and starting to suck Ste off vigorously.

"Fuck….Brendan" Ste moaned.

This lead to Brendan to stop, he rolled Ste onto his stomach; Brendan had then looking at Ste's arse. An arse that made Brendan's dick hard just from looking at it , Brendan had then spread Ste's arse cheeks apart and placing a kiss on Ste's hole which made Ste shudder with pleasure to the point he was almost about to bite into the pillow ,Brendan that then started kissing and even softly biting on Ste's arse cheeks before giving Ste's hole a much needed lick and giving Ste the best rim job Ste had ever experienced with a man like Brendan Brady. This rim job was making Ste moan while his face on the pillow.

"Oh fucking hell Brendan" Ste was moaning while Brendan was licking and devouring Ste's hole.

This had then made even harder to the point he was almost ready to give his Steven the fuck of his lifetime. He then started to lick Ste's hole and work his way up Ste's back that lead to Brendan licking and lightly nibbling on Ste's left ear which made Ste giggle and even made Brendan laugh a little.

"I'm gonna give ye the fuck ye life Stephen" Brendan had whispered in Ste's ear which made Ste practically cum on Brendan's bed sheets. "Are ye ready for it? "Brendan had said to which Ste's reply to Brendan's question was.

"Yeah" Ste had said.

Brendan had then got up off the bed and went straight to his draw and took out a condom and a tub of lube. Since Sleeping with random men at the beginning of the year, Brendan had always played it safe when it came to sex except when an incident occurred with a certain Simon Walker in a hotel room in early September. Brendan had realised that he had unprotected sex with a man which scared the hell out of him, not only could he have caught a disease from Walker, curable or incurable, but as well as the fact that he could also have giving it to someone else if he wasn't lucky whether it was a random bloke or even his Stephen, that would be unforgiveable if Brendan had given Ste a disease that could or couldn't be cured. This had led to Brendan getting tested at the GUM clinic, despite his hatred for hospital's and clinics; this was something that had to be done as soon as possible. Brendan had gotten tested for every STD known to man, a week later he had gotten his results back when he called the doctor who had treated him and the results came back as negative. This made Brendan thank his lucky stars that the results had come back negative and this made Brendan promise to himself, never have unprotected sex with a man ever again.

Ste in the meantime was lucky, not only did he regularly get himself tested every six months , his latest test results from the GUM clinic came back negative, which he had gotten a few days ago before his wedding to Doug.

Brendan had then taken the contents from his draw and went straight to the bed to which he found Ste lying on his back and looking at him. Brendan had then taken the lube, squired some on his fingers and had inserted one inside Ste which made Ste moan, Ste was unbelievably tight , after fingering Ste's hole with one finger Brendan inserted a second finger inside of Ste , the motion of Brendan's fingers going in and out of Ste was making him moan as well as making Brendan hard.

When Brendan was done fingering Ste, he had taken the condom , ripped the wrapping off and taking it out before rolling it onto his dick, he taken the bottle of lube , rubbing some on his wrapped dick as well taking a huge amount and rubbing it into Ste's entry which was ready and waiting for Brendan's dick . Brendan had begun to enter Ste inch by inch slowly which made Ste wince in pain but the pain turned to pleasure when Brendan had started to fuck Ste slowly until Brendan had felt Ste's legs wrapped around his waist and urging him to go even harder and deeper than ever before, Brendan that started fucking Ste harder than ever before in the times they had sex in the club, Ste's house and various places in the Brady living room.

"Oh ….Fuck….Brendan" Ste was moaning while Brendan was screwing him.

"Oh …. Steven" Brendan said in Ste's right ear while kissing Ste's neck at the same time.

Brendan had stopped having sex with Ste, got up and then lied on his back on the side of his bed which he slept on the previous night.

"Get on top of me" Brendan had said when he looked at Ste to which Ste got up, sat on top of Brendan as instructed; he had taken Brendan's dick in his right hand and stuck it in him inch by inch.

Ste had then started to go up and down on Brendan's dick while Brendan was looking at the beautiful man on top of him and his hands were on Ste's hips. Ste had then grabbed Brendan's hands and pulled him towards him to the point their foreheads were touching and Ste had his hands firmly on Brendan's face. They had started fucking again, eyes locking to one another with such an intensity it almost made the pair almost cum, passionate kisses while fucking each other Brendan had started to kiss and lightly biting Ste's neck while wanking him off, it wasn't long till they came together at the same time which left them both satisfied in more ways than one, after the intense sex session the men both collapsed on Brendan's bed. Brendan had then took his dick out of Ste, got up and took the condom off his member and dropped the used condom in his bin before going back into bed.

Brendan had pulled Ste closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips. He then kissed Ste on his forehead to which looked up at Brendan and smiled at him. A smile which reminded Brendan of the first time Ste had went back to Brendan's after the first time they had sex together.

Brendan had his arm wrapped around Ste's shoulder while Ste and have his lips firmly placed on Ste's forehead, Ste was lying on his side while stroking Brendan's stomach and playing with the hair that laid there while content with Brendan by his side.

"Love you Brendan "Ste had said to Brendan.

"I love ye too Steven" Brendan had said in response to Ste's statement.

They held one another for what seemed like ages until Brendan looked at his clock which told him it was half ten in the morning. He got up out of bed, walking towards the door, opened the door and turned to Ste; Ste was looking at Brendan with such love, respect and adoration it made Brendan want to take Ste in his arms and show him the feeling's Ste had for him were very mutual.

"Coming for a shower Mr Hay" Brendan said to Ste, Ste had got out of bed, walker towards Brendan looking even more beautiful than ever before and looked at Brendan in the eyes.

"It's not Mr Hay anymore Brendan, its Mr Ste Brady" Ste said while taking Brendan's hand to which looked at their hands which showed their wedding rings which shown that they were together permanently and no one in the village and nothing was ever going to come between them ever again.

Brendan looked at Ste and smiled.

"Mr Ste Brady, that's something I gotta get use to" Brendan had said while he and Ste had left Brendan's bedroom for an early morning shower for the first time not only as a proper couple but also as a married couple.

The end

Thank you for reading this one shot and thank you to the people who influenced me to write this piece.


End file.
